Culpa
by michifteentitan
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron, cosas han cambiado y una amistad se rompió. ¿Lograran los titanes reparar el daño que le han causado a un miembro del equipo?
1. Chapter 1

Culpa.

En memoria de Juan Prisciliano García y Jesús de la Peña, q.e.p.d.

_ Por favor, no hagan ruido. Últimamente no ha podido dormir bien-dijo la enfermera que nos condujo a su cuarto. Entramos a la habitación, y la vimos recostada en esa fría e inmaculada cama de hospital. Sentí una extraña mezcla de dolor y sorpresa al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba. Y a juzgar por la cara de los demás podría decirse que pensaban lo mismo que yo. Tan pálida, o al menos más de lo normal. Con una extrema delgadez, tanto que podíamos ver gran parte de los huesos de sus manos. Su cabello, se había ido. No quedaba un solo mechón. Una pañoleta azul cubría su desprotegida cabeza. Su rostro mientras dormía, se veía en una paz extraña cercana a la muerte. Starfire, Garfield, Víctor y yo nos acercamos a la cama, intentando que nuestros pasos no se escucharan ni en lo más mínimo.

_ Dios_ oí que susurraba Garfield anonadado al ver a nuestra ex-compañera de equipo_ Qué mal se ve.

Víctor le fulminó con la mirada a la vez que le daba un buen golpe en la parte trasera de la nuca. Este puso cara de fastidio, y se frotó el área golpeada.

_ ¿Pueden comportarse por favor? Estamos en un hospital, y Raven está dormida, dejen de ser estúpidos- refunfuñé entre dientes, harto de la actitud tan inmadura e infantil que habían tomados esos dos. Tenían 26 años, ¿no se supone que ya debían madurar?

_ Dick, mira_ susurró Kory sorprendida, tocando mi hombro. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia la cama, y vi como Raven se movía y suspiraba entre sueños. Por un momento pensé que despertaría, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Se recostó sobre su costado derecho y continuó durmiendo pacíficamente. Gracias al cielo.

Todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, observando por unos minutos a la hechicera, como quien ve con respeto un féretro. Me dio escalofríos pensar que, quizás, dentro de un poco tiempo eso sería lo que veríamos. Solo un féretro, con el cuerpo frío de Raven dentro. Era una visión horrible que no quería ni imaginarme.

Kory se acercó a su amiga, y con cariño fraternal tomó la sábana blanca y cubrió hasta el hombro a la joven. Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos mientras un par de lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban de sus ojos. Me sentí tentado a acercarme y consolarla, puesto que yo era su prometido, pero me sentía tan molesto conmigo mismo, que preferí quedarme a distancia. Garfield fue el que se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo; a lo que Starfire respondió con una débil sonrisa.

No estoy del todo seguro de porque sentía tanta ira en mi interior. En parte el incidente de Garfield y Víctor de hace unos minutos me había irritado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme llegar a esto. ¿Era ira realmente lo que sentía? Lo medité unos segundos y rápidamente me di cuenta que no, estaba equivocado. La ira solo disfrazaba una mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior, era el resultado del meollo que ocurrió dentro de mí. Sentía culpa, porque había sido mi decisión el que nos separásemos. Sentía impotencia por no poder hacer algo por ella. Por no poder salvarla, por no poder evitar que la desahuciaran.

_La pobrecilla ya está muy enferma, ya no podemos hacer nada más por ella. Le quedan cuando mucho 3 semanas._

Tres semanas. Ella había dicho que tres semanas. Los doctores la habían declarado caso perdido, eso era lo que la enfermera nos había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que hicieran eso? La abandonaban, la dejaban a un lado. Ellos ya no estaban dispuestos a luchar para salvarle la vida. La dejaban sola. Qué ironía. Yo reclamándoles a los doctores cuando fui el primer causante de su soledad. Vaya manera de pagarle a aquella persona que salvo mi trasero, cuando mi obsesión por Slade estuvo a punto de matarme. Raven jamás me pidió nada a cambio, se negó rotundamente a que yo le demostrara mi agradecimiento de otra manera que no fuese diciendo gracias. Lo había hecho con la más pura intención de ayudar, y yo se lo había recompensado olvidándola, olvidando lo que hizo por mí. Justo ahora me odio por haber sido un hombre tan horrible y egoísta. Que digo hombre, un cobarde, un maldito bastardo sin corazón. Cerré los puños lo más fuerte que pude. ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Dejé de ser un héroe para ser un maldito cualquiera.

Me imagino que Vic adivinó mi estado, porque me dijo:

_Relájate, no te tenses. No es momento para perder la cabeza.

Y tenía tanta razón. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría si quería ayudarla. Porque definitivamente lo haría no importa lo que me cueste.

Entonces ocurrió que Raven comenzó a moverse un poco más, mientras que sus parpados amenazaban con abrirse. Temblaron durante unos segundos, hasta que, al conseguir la fuerza suficiente, se abrieron lentamente. No se enfocaron en nada al principio, miraron a la nada. Después cuando Raven se enderezó en la cama, su vista se fijó en nosotros.

_ Amiga_ dijo Kory levantándose de la silla en la que Gar la había obligado a situarse.

Raven nos miró atentamente, y después se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Todos pudimos escuchar claramente el ´´Otra vez no´´, proveniente de la débil voz de Raven. Suspiró. Estiró su mano hacia el borde la cama, y presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Seguidamente, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro sobre sus manos.

_ ¿Por qué no pueden irse? ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar tranquila?

Mentiría si dijera que no me quedé profundamente confundido al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Irnos? ¿Dejarla tranquila? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

_ Raven, pero ¿Por qué llamaste a la enfermera?-dijo Garfield.

_ No están aquí, Raven, recuérdalo. Ellos se fueron. Ellos están lejos. Están lejos-repetía incesantemente como un mantra para tranquilizarse. Entonces entendí que estaba hablando de nosotros. La enfermera que nos condujo hasta el cuarto nos había dicho que a Raven le habían detectado un tumor cerebral, que le provocaba visiones irracionales constantes. Estoy seguro de que ella piensa que no somos reales y que en realidad solo somos otra alucinación suya. No pude hacer nada para sacarla de su error, porque pronto llegó otra enfermera en respuesta al llamado de Raven.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, linda?-dijo amablemente la mujer mientras se acercaba a Raven, su rostro oculto entre sus delgadas manos.

_ Los estoy viendo de nuevo, están frente a mí. Las visiones volvieron-dijo ella sin descubrirse la cara. La enfermera sonrió, y le acarició la espalda a Raven.

_ No te asustes, cariño. Esta vez no es una visión, tus amigos realmente están aquí. Si están frente a ti, vinieron a verte. ¿No es fantástico?

Raven volteó a vernos incrédula, observándonos fijamente; como si nos leyera desde dentro. Nosotros nos acercamos un poco más, intentando parecer calmados y con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

_No puede ser-susurró para sí misma.

_Bueno, ya que está aclarado este malentendido, me retiro. Con su permiso-dijo la enfermera, quien prontamente desapareció de la habitación. Pronto

El ambiente se halló lleno de un silencio sepulcral e incomodo ya que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Después de todo, cuando te reencuentras con alguien después de haber desaparecido tres años, y de jamás haberle dedicado el tiempo para hacerle una llamada, mandarle una carta o siquiera acordarte de ella ¿qué es lo que le dices? Una respuesta imposible de encontrar. Preparaba ya un pequeño discurso introductorio cuando ella rompió el hielo.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que estén en Europa, a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

_ Pues ya no más chica oscura, hemos venido de vuelta a ver como estabas. Fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos lejos-dijo Víctor.

_Sí, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Pero eso no explica la razón por la que volvieron-contestó ella recelosa. Su tono comenzó a darme mala espina.

_ Oh, vamos Raven. Dime ¿qué acaso no podemos venir a visitarte de vez en cuando?

_ Es lo que yo me pregunto desde hace tres años Garfield, pero pienso que eso es algo demasiado difícil para sus pequeñas mentes.

_ Estás resentida con nosotros, lo entendemos. Pero….

_ ¿Resentida? Yo no estoy resentida con ustedes-dijo ella con un tono sombrío- yo los detesto con todo mi ser.

Su declaración me impactó y mi hirió en una magnitud que ni yo puedo describir. Acabó de escuchar a una de las personas que más aprecio en mi vida decir que me detesta con el alma. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

_ Pero amiga, ¿por qué?-dijo Starfire con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué? Te diré porque. Porque aquellas personas que eran toda mi familia, aquellas que eran todo mi mundo; se fueron de mi lado, me abandonaron para hacer sus vidas como si yo no valiera nada. Porque me abandonaron cuando más los necesite, porque me ignoraron cuando les deje cientos de mensajes en los comunicadores, diciéndoles que los necesitaba conmigo. Que los quería a mi lado cuando me dijeron que tenía un tumor maligno en el cerebro. Los quería a mi lado en las quimioterapias, cuando me iban a operar, los quería conmigo y sin embargo jamás lo estuvieron. Me volví invisible para ustedes. Me olvidaron_ cascadas de lágrimas cayeron desde sus mejillas, su mirada suplicante_ me olvidaron porque jamás representé nada para ustedes.

_ Eso no es cierto-dijo Víctor, llorando al igual que todos_ Tú eras, no, eres muy importante en nuestras vidas, eres nuestra amiga, eres mi hermanita. Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

_Sí es cierto lo que dices, ¿porque jamás volvieron?-dijo ella quemándonos con su voz_ eso representé para ti en el pasado. Pero admítelo Víctor, cuando ganabas un premio por tus avances tecnológicos no te acordabas de mí ¿o sí? Era tan importante para ti que olvidabas mencionarme en los discursos de agradecimiento. Me olvidaste. Me olvidaron. Y…..yo no pude olvidarlos a ustedes- su cabeza se agachó en señal de derrota, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre las sabanas.

_No…..-susurró Garfield.

_ Amiga- balbuceó Kory entre sollozos.

_ ¡No te atrevas jamás a llamarme amiga!_ exclamó Raven, dominada por la rabia_ ¡Yo ya no soy su amiga! ¡Yo jamás volveré a ser su amiga! Yo los odio, los odio y quiero que me dejen en paz. Ya no quiero verlos, ya no quiero ver sus rostros sonrientes diciéndome que volvieron por mí, cuando al final todo es mentira_ Raven sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, agachada_ Déjenme en paz, solo váyanse y déjenme morir en paz.

Fue cuando finalmente decidí dejar el silencio e intervenir.

_ ¡No Raven! ¡Tú no vas a morir! No voy a permitirlo, tienes toda tu vida por delante, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que ver.

_ Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido, Richard. Jamás lo tuvo, mucho menos ahora. Luché contra el cáncer, luché contra la dolorosa quimioterapia sin una verdadera razón por la cual hacerlo, intenté no perder la esperanza. Pero comprendí que ustedes eran mi esperanza y ya no estaban conmigo así que…. Perdí; el cáncer me ganó y por mucho, dejé que me venciera porque de nada serviría pelear-sus ojos amatistas mirándome, no podía aguantar su mirada vacía sin llorar como un niño, mis lentes oscuros protegiéndome _ yo estaba en lo correcto, no queda ninguna esperanza.

Un sollozo proveniente de Víctor me partió en dos, sus palabras me dolían en el alma y me pesaba tanto el pecho. Sentía que me respiración se cortaba, me quede sin aire mientras intentaba tragarme todo el dolor que sentía por mi mejor amiga, intentaba tragarme mi culpa. Pero jamás podría hacerlo. Starfire comenzó a llorar abiertamente, hasta el momento Garfield era el único que no se había roto. Parecía que quería mantenerse fuerte, algo que yo ya no había podido hacer. Antes de que me diera cuenta, dio un paso al frente, y firmemente dijo:

_Raven, lamento mucho lo que hicimos-dijo- fuimos unos grandes estúpidos. Fuimos unos verdaderos patanes y los peores amigos del universo cuando tú fuiste un ángel con nosotros-un par de gotas de lluvia corrieron por sus mejillas_ Sé que no podremos recompensarte jamás por lo horribles que fuimos; pero yo sé que eres la persona más bondadosa y buena de todas así que quiero saber si puedes perdonarnos. Por favor perdónanos, por todo lo que te hicimos, perdónanos por no poder recompensártelo jamás. Perdónanos por todo eso y más.

Raven desvío el rostro y la mirada, y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, segundos que se nos hicieron eternos. Cerró los ojos. Mi ansiedad se acrecentaba.

_ Váyanse_ fue la única respuesta que nos dio.

_Pero….-protestó Víctor.

_ Déjenme sola, necesito pensar-comentó en voz baja, más para sí misma que para nosotros. Aun y cuando no era una respuesta que nos alegrara, era satisfactorio saber que por lo menos no nos había dicho que no. Sin mencionar palabra alguna, salimos de su habitación; tal y como nos lo había pedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Culpa, capitulo 2.

**Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y respecto a los comentarios donde dicen que no muera Raven y que haya parejas, me temo que hay algunos que no podre tomarlos en cuenta puesto que la historia ya tenía un final determinado, sin embargo intentaré complacerlos un poquito con unos cuantos momentos RXR y RXCB. Disfruten la lectura.**

Todos estábamos de acuerdo que de nada serviría estar gastando fuerzas en el hospital, y que era mejor para todo este proceso que llegásemos frescos en la mañana; así que salimos de allí y buscamos refugio en un pequeño hotel en Jump City. Si es cierto, me gustaría poder ir a la torre y encerrarme en mi cuarto como en los viejos tiempos para pensar con nada más a mí alrededor que conmigo mismo. Pero Raven había vendido la torre, que había pasado a ser de su propiedad cuando nos fuimos. Cuando ella enfermó, necesitaba dinero para pagar los gastos del hospital que la ciudad no quería cubrir, por lo que vendió las partes de la torre, los materiales que se pudieran usar, la tecnología de punta del lugar, el terreno y cada una de nuestras pertenencias, para poder tener un dinero que usar cuando lo necesitase. Por supuesto que no me molesta que lo haya hecho, lo hacía por su porvenir. Y si yo hubiera estado enterado de eso, la hubiera dejado que lo hiciese.

Starfire y yo entramos en nuestra habitación, Garfield y Víctor se quedarían en la otra; me quité la camisa y mi pantalón y me puse una sin mangas con un pantalón de pijama. Star se cambió de ropa igualmente, poniéndose un coqueto y casi transparente mini vestidito de encaje. Ambos sabíamos que no habría nada de intimidad esa noche, por respeto a la situación en la que estábamos. Sin embargo, no por eso rechazaría a la que sería pronto mi mujer.

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, ella y yo estábamos enamorados y cuando cumplimos los tres años de relación; le propuse matrimonio, prácticamente de la nada. Estábamos en París, lugar justo para este tipo de cosas, yo sabía que la amaba, yo sabía que ella me amaba. Y simplemente le dije. Se lo pregunte. Obviamente ella acepto y se convirtió en la mujer más feliz del mundo, y eso es mucho decir puesto que ella es una mujer sumamente alegre. De repente sentí mucha nostalgia y dolor, recordé la verdadera razón de que nosotros habíamos vuelto. Veníamos a invitarla a la boda, claro que Víctor y Garfield fueron los primero en enterarse, Garfield sobre todo puesto que había viajado a París con nosotros para buscar ´´el amor de su vida´´, cosa que no ocurrió. Cuando decidimos la fecha, el vestido y tonterías como esas supimos que estábamos listos para invitar a más gente, fue cuando entendimos que la primera persona en saber debía ser Raven, nadie más antes que ella.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando encontramos un edificio de departamentos, en vez de la torre T. Entramos a averiguar qué había ocurrido y fue cuando el gerente del edificio, hijo del dueño, nos contó acerca del trato que tuvieron con Raven. Todo esto comenzó allí, fue cuando de inmediato fuimos al hospital. No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada, no tuve tiempo de procesar. Todavía no me recupero del shock de haberla visto como la vi, mi mente está muy recargada de cosas, cosas que deje en el olvido y que han vuelto a atormentarme.

_ ¿Dick?-la voz de Kory me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acostado a mi lado.

_ ¿Sí?

_Solo quería decirte que te deseo una buena noche. Espero que puedas dormir plácidamente_ susurró delicadamente, su voz llena de ternura acariciando mi torturada mente. Me miró tristemente, y se dio la vuelta, recostándose de manera que solo pudiera ver su espalda. Sentí que el corazón se me encogió y decidí ser un buen novio y tratarla como se merecía. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura. Se percató de mi enlace, porque sentí como sus dos suaves manos tomaban mis brazos.

_ Kory, lamento no haberte podido consolar como debía.

No se dio la vuelta, pero me respondió con un tono comprensivo.

_ No te angusties por eso, Dick. Debías mantener tu posición de líder frente al grupo, eso lo entiendo.

_En ningún momento mantuve mi posición, me la pasé llorando todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. No pude evitarlo-. Fue cuando ella se giró, sus verdes esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, en la semioscuridad. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo firmemente.

_ No debes culparte por sentir, Dick. No es lo correcto, sé que intentas mantenerte fuerte por todos, y lo aprecio más que nadie; pero debes entender que esto es una situación horriblemente difícil para los cuatro por igual. No te fuerces demasiado, por favor. No quiero que te enfermes de tristeza por intentar mantenerte como una roca.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el conmovedor y preocupado comentario de mi futura, y lo único que hice fue besarla en los labios. Sé que no era necesario decir nada más porque no necesitábamos las palabras para entendernos, nuestras almas estaban conectadas.

Entonces, sin desprenderme del agarre de Kory, estiré mi brazo y apagué la diminuta lámpara de buró, que se había quedado encendida en toda nuestra conversación, y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Caminábamos de nuevo por los pasillos tormentosos del hospital, y digo tormentosos porque esta mañana había todo un caos en ese lugar. Hacia un par de horas, había ocurrido un aparatoso accidente automovilístico múltiple, y cientos de personas habían resultado heridas, tanto conductores como inocentes transeúntes. Siendo prácticamente el único hospital en millas, todas las personas habían sido trasladadas allí, llenándolo hasta el tope.

Seguimos recorriendo el blanco piso de azulejos durante un par de minutos más hasta que llegamos a la puerta del cuarto de Raven, conmigo al frente. Llevábamos un gran ramo de flores, rosas blancas pintadas azules para ser más exactos, idea de Gar.

_El azul es su color favorito, y como no nos fue muy bien ayer; estoy seguro de que quizás esto nos de algunos puntos._

Estupenda idea, darle flores a Raven como si nada hubiera pasado, ironicé, y lo más estupendo fue que yo no me opuse a ella. Estaba más concentrado en considerar todos los escenarios posibles al hablar con Raven, quería estar preparado para cuando nos enfrentásemos de nuevo. Pero era tan difícil imaginarse la manera en que reaccionaría, Raven era un complejo misterio imposible de descifrar. Un buen ejemplo de ello era su reacción de ayer, mi imagen de ella era la de una chica pacifica, sarcástica y tranquila; pero en vez de eso me tope con una mujer débil, resentida y enferma. No podía creer aún que se tratase de la misma persona, pero bien sabia que el tiempo cambia a las personas y….

─Viejo, ¿Cuándo demonios piensas entrar?─exclamó desesperado Garfield, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Recordé entonces que, efectivamente, estaba al frente y obstruía toda la entrada hacia la habitación. Suspiré, tomando todo el valor que pude; y abrí la puerta lentamente.

Me encontré con una fastidiada Raven, con su codo apoyado en uno de los barandales de la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo por leer. Dicho esfuerzo se frustró más cuando todo el ruido del exterior se introdujo en la habitación.

─Cierren la puerta─ dijo cortantemente. Obedecimos al instante y nos acercamos a la cama, de igual manera que el día anterior.

─Am…. Raven, hemos traído un ramo de retoños florales terrestres en señal de nuestro deseo de que recuperes pronto tu salud─ señaló Starfire mostrándole el objeto. Ella no se preocupó por prestarles atención, lo cual desanimó visiblemente su entusiasmo. Las puso en el florero que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama; el cual tenía telarañas debido al tiempo que estuvo sin que una sola flor se posara en su interior. De pronto escuchamos de la voz de Raven algo que definitivamente no esperábamos. Gracias. Un débil y casi imperceptible gracias, sin despegar los ojos de su libro. Eso nos dibujó una sonrisa alegre a todos nosotros prácticamente de inmediato.

Otro silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. Nosotros nerviosos sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación, ella leyendo, o eso parecía, con una expresión y mirada duras.

─Raven, yo; es decir, nosotros queríamos hablar respecto a lo de ayer y….

─Lo sé ─dijo cerrando el libro delicadamente, sin levantar la vista─ Yo también quería decirles algo respecto a eso. Y si me permiten quisiera ser yo la que empiece.

Sus ojos amatistas se posaron finalmente sobre nosotros, con una mirada suave completamente diferente a las de unos segundos. Permanecimos en silencio, dándole a entender que continuara.

─Lamento la manera en cómo me comporté ayer. No fue lo más correcto─ desvió su mirada hacia un punto lejos de nosotros─ Es solo que fue demasiado para mí. No pude pensar, meditar acerca de lo que decía. Simplemente lo dije. Espero que puedan comprender eso.

Me acerqué a ella y pose firmemente mi mano sobre su hombro descubierto.

─No tienes porque disculparte, es comprensible. Todo esto fue sorpresivo e intenso para los cinco, pero el hecho es que no te culpamos de nada; sino que esperamos que tú puedas perdonarnos a nosotros.

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, y una mirada sincera brilló en sus ojos.

─No hay nada que perdonar─ sentenció.

─ ¿Entonces, puedo llamarte amiga de nuevo?-preguntó Kory inocentemente.

Ella asintió. La princesa brincó de felicidad antes de volar y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

─Starfire… ya no soy tan fuerte como antes… me estás haciendo daño-dijo entrecortadamente la mitad demonio.

Pronto Raven se vio librada de la fuerza tamaraneana de Starfire y suspiró tranquila. Podría decirse que todos nos sentíamos en paz, los unos con los otros.

Lentamente, pasaron un par de horas con simples charlas, sin ningún tema en particular. Casi siempre empezaba con una broma estúpida de parte de Chico bestia, el debate infantil que entablaba con Cyborg y luego todos nosotros interviniendo. Sentí como volvía a mi adolescencia, me hacían sonreír esos ´Nunca cambias´ o ´Siempre has hecho lo mismo´ y los recuerdos que traían consigo. Era una agradable y cálida sensación.

Llegó un momento en que nos quedamos realmente sin nada de lo cual hablar. Era más que obvio que nadie quería tocar algún tema hiriente, como el distanciamiento del grupo o cosas así, por lo que un silencio mortal se apoderó del cuarto por un espacio de escasos minutos. Todos buscaban algún objeto fijo hacia el cual mirar; yo en lo personal buscaba alguna idea vaga que pudiera hacer aflorar de nuevo la conversación; pero no fue necesario. Kory fue la que destruyó el casi palpable silencio.

─Amiga, por favor; cuéntame acerca del libro que posees en tus manos- inició cortésmente. Todos pusimos cara de gran interés, todo con tal de no permanecer callados más; sin embargo, pude notar como el rostro de Raven se ensombreció ligeramente. Una expresión de incomodidad se instaló en su rostro, mientras me preguntaba porque no querría hablar acerca de su libro. Pero pronto mis dudas quedaron resueltas.

─No podría responder a esa pregunta, Starfire-dijo mirando el objeto sin cesar.

─Pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

─Digamos que, últimamente, mi vista no ha sido la mejor. No puedo ver bien lo que estoy leyendo…-dudó antes de continuar-…De hecho llevo bastante tiempo estancada en la misma página del libro…No lo he podido terminar.

Todos bajamos la mirada a un tiempo. Sentía esa espinosa culpabilidad clavarse de nuevo en mi pecho, mientras mi garganta se cerraba negándome el paso de aire. El silencio que le siguió a la dolorosa declaración de Raven era mucho peor que el de hacía unos minutos. Sé que había intentado ayudar, pero justo ahora deseaba que Starfire no hubiese tocado ese tema. Medité acerca de todo por unos minutos, acerca de lo que era conveniente hacer, cuando Garfield se me adelantó; y por mucho.

─Y…dime, ¿te gustaría que te leyésemos en voz alta un rato?

No podía haber hecho algo mejor, puesto que una algo enternecida y rara sonrisa se posó en el rostro de la hechicera. El cambiante le había dado en el clavo de nuevo, cosa que hacía mucho últimamente mientras yo me quedaba irremediablemente atrás.

Aún y cuando ya quedaba clara la respuesta de parte de la joven, ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza, mientras le tendía el libro a Garfield. Él lo abrió donde estaba un insignificante separador de papel, probablemente una servilleta y comenzó desde el principio de la hoja.

─Tú eres una calamidad; estás de un humor de perros porque no puedes sentarte en medio del lujo todo el tiempo. ¡Pobrecita! Espera hasta que yo haga fortuna y disfrutaras de coches, sorbetes, zapatos de tacones altos, ramilletes y mozos rubios que bailen contigo.

Ese fue el primer dialogo que leyó el ojiverde. Y lo continuó haciendo por unos 20 minutos. Al parecer se trataba de cuatro hermanas que vivían con su madre, mientras el padre de las cuatro estaba en una guerra civil. Cada una tenía un interesante carácter individual, mientras vivían con cierta tristeza sin poder disfrutar del mundo mundano. Debo admitir que me interesó bastante el capitulo que leyó el titán. Cuando su garganta se cansó me dio el libro a mí y seguí leyendo.

─ ¿Qué disparate se te ha ocurrido ahora, Jo?─ preguntó Meg una tarde de nieve, viendo cruzar el vestíbulo, a su hermana con botas de goma, un abrigo viejo con capucha, escoba en mano y la pala en la otra…

─Buenas tardes, con permiso-saludó la enfermera entrando a la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su sonrojado rostro─ Lamento interrumpir, pero ya saben… protocolo.

Asentí de inmediato y me hice a un lado para que la enfermera pudiera examinar a Raven. En los ojos de la hibrida se veían claramente el fastidio y la desilusión, aún y cuando su rostro siguiera impasible. Yo también me sentía algo fastidiado, porque además de que me habían interrumpido, estaba realmente picado y quería proseguir con la lectura del libro. Aproveche los minutos que se tomó la enfermera para tomarle la temperatura y el pulso a Raven para ver la portada del objeto. _Mujercitas, Louise May Alcott. _

─Bien, todo está perfecto─ dijo la señora regordeta guardando su termómetro portátil en el bolsillo de su bata─ te traerán el almuerzo en unos momentos. Disculpen de nuevo la interrupción─ dijo volteando hacia nosotros, mientras que salía discretamente. Escuché claramente un suspiro de parte de Raven, con un dejo de resignación y tristeza. Momentos después, llegó un joven, algo fornido, con un montón de bandejas tapadas con lo que parecía ser ´el almuerzo´. Dejó una sobre la mesita abatible que estaba al lado de la cama de Raven y la acomodó de manera que estuviera por completo a su alcance. Se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se fue.

─Creo que la lectura se pospondrá un poco-dijo en voz baja la joven. Nosotros sonreímos por toda respuesta. El ambiente fue mejorando poco a poco, pensé, puesto que se creó toda una fiesta alrededor del almuerzo.

Cuestionamos acerca de que tan buena era la comida del hospital, y Chico bestia no perdió la oportunidad de contar ese viejo chiste acerca de la comida de los aviones (la tentación de caer en todo un cliché); después este último rogó por que Raven le concediera un poco del flan que venía de postre, al final obteniendo toda la delicia bajo nuestras miradas desaprobatorias.

Tanta alegría y efusividad de nuestra parte, pareció agotar considerablemente a Raven, puesto que cuando necesitamos un poco de aire después de tanto reír; ella se quedó dormida con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Acordamos guardar respetuoso silencio mientras descansaba, y nosotros empezamos a tomar turnos para ir a comer algo a la cafetería del lugar. Starfire y yo nos quedábamos allí por el momento, sentados en un silloncito cerca de la ventana, en lo que Víctor y Garfield (al parecer muerto de hambre por no haber probado alimento en los últimos minutos) comían. Kory apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo le pasé el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Suspiré de tranquilidad mientras pensaba,_ todo comienza a arreglarse._


	3. Chapter 3

Culpa. Capítulo 3.

**Nota de la autora: Yo no soy doctora, por lo que si algunos de los términos médicos que expreso en este capítulo no tienen sentido alguno, ignórenlos y continúen con la idea básica que maneja. Gracias. Disfruten la lectura. ᶺᶺ**

Nuestra relación con Raven iba mejorando, día con día. Con esfuerzo de ambas partes; la amistad que habíamos forjado con 4 años de tolerancia y paciencia, volvía a tomar forma. Pocas eran las veces que realmente nos quedábamos en silencio, parecía que un horario de visita de 9 horas no era suficiente para charlar acerca de todo lo que debíamos o más bien, queríamos charlar. Yo pensaba que ese tiempo se veía claramente reducido debido a chequeos rutinarios, comidas y pequeños tiempos de descanso (una manera, según Raven, menos tonta de llamarle a las siestas); y que esa era la razón por la que pasaba el tiempo aceleradamente. Pero la verdad, debes en cuando, en esos momentos en que la risa no me estaba provocando un ataque; pensaba amargamente en que en realidad no habíamos tocado, aun, el tema principal de toda esta situación.

No estoy seguro de si era mi deseo de continuar con esto como estaba, o no querer ser aguafiestas, o simplemente era temor a las consecuencias; lo que me impedía investigar acerca de cómo había contraído Raven esa enfermedad que la aquejaba y como fue además que jamás pudo contactarnos a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Mi instinto de detective, enterrado por los años y la inactividad, me decía a gritos que ya era tiempo de empezar con mi ´ligero´ interrogatorio; pero mi instinto común y mi terquedad lo callaban y me hacían olvidarlo durante el día. Cosa que me hacía pagar durante las noches, mientras no podía dormir por escuchar esa vocecita interior llamándome, e intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, el momento correcto. Cosa que ha decir verdad no sería sencilla.

Un día cuando llegamos temprano en la mañana, nos encontramos con un par de doctores hablando con Raven, y esta con la mirada clavada en un punto en el vacío, una expresión triste y vacía sobre su rostro. No podía ser nada bueno.

─ ¿Qué está ocurriendo?─ pregunté firmemente, y si, intento recuperar mi perdida posición de líder.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros, y uno de los doctores me explicó lo que ocurría.

─Hemos encontrado una alternativa para mejorar su estado de salud-señaló el médico- el tumor que está alojado en la parte derecha de su cráneo, ha tomado las condiciones necesarias y se ha vuelto operable. Con una sencilla cirugía, y un tiempo con quimioterapia, podríamos acabar con las células cancerígenas.

Volteamos a vernos entre nosotros, parecía que era una excelente noticia: había una cura. No estaba muy seguro de que había hecho que Raven pasara de desahuciada a una mujer con esperanzas pero justo ahora eso no me importaba. Me concentraba en ver la situación desde otro punto de vista más positivo. Ellos decían que ahora si había una alternativa, eso significaba que la deteriorada salud de Raven comenzaba a mejorar, y yo quería que mejorara por completo, quería que volviera a ser la Raven de antes. Sin embargo, Raven no parecía compartir mi casi anti-natural euforia. Parecía estar pensando en algo, preocupándose. Ya charlaríamos de esto después.

─ ¿Entonces Raven puede llegar a curarse?─ preguntó inocentemente Kory.

─ Si acepta hacerse la cirugía, es muy probable-contestó animadamente la doctora.

─ ¿Qué tan probable?─ replicó Raven cortantemente. Fría y recelosa. Esa sensación de mala espina me pilló de nuevo.

─ 75% de probabilidad de éxito de la cirugía.

─ ¿Solo de la cirugía?-preguntó Raven recelosa. Pude observar como los médicos tragaban saliva, mientras intentaban mantener la calma. Era obvio que intentaban hacer su trabajo, presentarle una opción viable a Raven para recuperarse; y más que presentársela querían que la aceptara, pero con su actitud era un trabajo difícil. Sin embargo supieron como zafarse de la situación.

─Los dejaremos a solas un momento para que puedan considerar su decisión-dijo la doctora astutamente, con su sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, producto-me imagino yo- de hacer muchas veces la misma rutina. Salieron, o más desaparecieron, como almas que lleva el diablo.

Dejé la actitud extraña de los doctores de lado, y fijé mi atención en Raven. Una expresión tranquila en su rostro, hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera; sin embargo, yo sabía desde hace tiempo que si querías saber cómo estaba Raven debías ver sus ojos. Los espejos que reflejan el alma. Y en el alma de de la semi demonio había mucha incertidumbre y miedo. Sentí como si me hubieran electrocutado justo por detrás, pues en la espalda sentí un impulso que me tensionó, a la vez que me hacía dilucidar. _Es tiempo,_ pensé.

Les dirigí una mirada de complicidad a mis compañeros, era como si a través de mis ojos les dijera ¡_Largo de aquí, debo hablar con ella!_ y lo entendieran a la perfección. Sin decir ni hacer un solo sonido, dieron media vuelta y marcharon por la misma puerta que habían atravesado los doctores hacía unos minutos. Pude ver la clara extrañeza de Raven mientras veía todo este proceso, puesto que los titanes exageraron y parecía que estaban marchando en vez de caminar.

─Raven, quería hablar contigo respecto a unos cuantos asuntos que teníamos pendientes─ empecé en cuanto estuvimos solos, intentando sacar a la hechicera de su asombro y extrañeza. Esta quitó la vista de la salida y la posó en mí; tranquila, calmada, serena.

─ ¿Quieres hablar respecto a cómo me enfermé?─dijo ésta como si fuera algo de lo más normal. Me quedé un momento estático, sin comprender como es que ella ya lo sabía.

─Raven…acaso…. ¿acaso leíste mi mente?

─No-contestó con indiferencia─ Perdí mis poderes hace tiempo, Dick. Simplemente me di cuenta, tu cara es como un libro abierto cuando no te das cuenta.

Sonreí, y ella lo hizo de vuelta. ¿Qué demonios intentaba decirme? Pero no importaba, debía concentrarme en lo que quería saber. Ella sabía que yo necesitaba conocer la verdad, así que me lo había hecho ya muy fácil. Era cuestión de empezar con el interrogatorio.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunté.

─ ¿Podrías ser más específico?-dijo con ironía.

─ Me refiero a que quiero saber cómo es que….

─ ¿Terminé así?-completó mi no tan sensible oración, mientras se señalaba a sí misma. Asentí. Ella soltó un suspiro, casi podía oírla diciendo _Es una larga historia,_ pero no lo hizo.

─Como recordaras, la razón por las que se fueron eran que ya no había tanta acción como antes. Todos los villanos estaban atrapados en la cárcel nueva de máxima seguridad y no podrían jamás salir de allí. Cuando me quedé en la torre, me puse a pensar que en realidad no quería quedarme sin nada productivo que hacer; por lo que intenté continuar con mi trabajo de heroína por mi cuenta. Atendía incendios y robos ocasionales, al menos me entretenía un rato de vez en cuando. Pero cierto día, recibí la alarma que estaban robando un laboratorio y que los ladrones estaban en la sección secreta de químicos peligrosos. Si no lograba sacarlos rápidamente de allí, podrían hacerse daño o causarle daños a terceros.

Me introduje en el laboratorio y rápidamente los encontré con mis poderes empáticos. Los seguí hasta donde estaban y entablé una pelea con ellos. No eran grandes guerreros pero los muy tontos tenían armas químicas peligrosas en las manos e intente defenderme sin causar gran cosa de daños. Pero en un movimiento una de las armas me dio, prácticamente me dejo inconsciente y los dos ladrones se fueron. No fue difícil atraparlos después de eso puesto que eran todos unos novatos, dejando pistas a diestra y siniestra por doquier. Los llevaron a la corte y los encerraron. Después de eso no hubo más alarmas, pero sin embargo desde aquella ocasión mis poderes comenzaron a fallar. Podía darme cuenta de distintas manera y no me explicaba el porqué.

Después de semanas intentando arreglarlos, comencé a darme cuenta que no me sentía bien. Constantemente me sentía débil, mareada; asqueada en ocasiones. Además de comenzar con visiones extrañas de cosas irreales. Cuando fui a la consulta, el doctor indicó que debían hacerme unos exámenes. Tiempo después, soltaron la bomba.

_Srita. Roth, me temo_ _que le hemos detectado un tumor cerebral en el lado derecho de su cráneo. Nuestros estudios demuestran que fue por una corta pero intensa exposición a la radiación. _

El arma del laboratorio lanzaba rayos químicos, provenientes de la radiación. Todo gracias a ellos y mi pequeño descuido.-Suspiró-Prefiero ahorrarme lo que pasó después; fue muy doloroso y no sirve de nada recordarlo por el momento.

Cuando terminó su relato, yo estaba realmente impresionado, sin embargo no había quitado mi expresión seria de mi rostro. Había escuchado claramente todo el resumido relato de Raven, y simplemente no podía comprender como es que su vida se había arruinado de esa manera tan rápidamente. Una nueva oleada me golpeó con cinismo en la cara, mientras me repetía mentalmente que todo esto no hubiera pasado de no ser porque decidí la separación. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera peleado sola. No habría sido tan vulnerable, no le habrían disparado y nos hubiéramos ahorramos un millón de problemas. Pero tal como le hechicera siempre menciona: _El hubiera no existe, no hay posibilidad de cambiar nuestro pasado, pero sí de actuar en el presente y moldear nuestro futuro. _Tenía mucha razón y yo más que nunca debía de dejar de culparme y seguir mirando hacia el frente; por el bien de todos.

─ ¿Robin?─ me llamó la hechicera, deteniendo el flujo de mis pensamientos.─ ¿Está todo bien?

─ ¿Ah?─ pregunté desorientado─ Sí, sí estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?─inquirió la joven. Asentí a modo de respuesta─ Jamás supe en realidad el motivo por el que volvieron aquí; quisiera saber que fue lo que los trajo desde allá.

Cierto, pensé, ella ya me había dado las explicaciones que le pedí; era hora de que le dijera el porqué de nuestra llegada tan repentina. Me hubiera gustado hacerle esta anunciación junto con Kory, pero las cosas se estaban dando muy bien entre nosotros dos, estaba recuperando esa confianza que solo a mí me tenía; por lo que no quise entrometer a nadie más. No por el momento.

─ Bueno, viene siendo hora de que lo sepas─ le dediqué una sonrisa sincera─ Todos nosotros hemos venido de vuelta a Jump City; porque queríamos invitarte a nuestra boda.

─ ¿O sea que tú, Kory, Víctor y Garfield planean casarse? Mis bendiciones─ ironizó aprovechándose de mi falta de definición. No pude sino soltar una carcajada antes de explicarme.

─No, solo Kory y yo. Víctor y Garfield no son mi tipo─ bromeé. Ella solo me sonrió ligeramente, una mirada de nostalgia se asomó por sus ojos amatistas, lo que me llevó a pensar que quizás no le agradaba del todo la idea. Rogaba a Dios que no fuera así. Alejó su mirada hacia la ventana, como un pajarillo con ardientes deseos de volar hacia lo infinito. Me quedé mirando un minuto a Raven, antes de perderme en la cálida y soleada vista de la ventana.

─ Estoy muy feliz por ti y Kory-dijo suavemente. La observé, mientras ocultaba el rubor que había encendido mis mejillas al pensar que estaba como tonto mirando hacia afuera─ Ambos se merecían un poco de felicidad, y sé que lograran encontrarla en el amor de otro.

Sonreí un tanto conmovido por lo dulces que sonaron sus palabras. Me miró, con una sonrisa en sus ojos mucho más grande que en sus labios.

─ Les deseo lo mejor, y será para mí un honor asistir.

De pronto una oleada de amargura recorrió mi cuerpo, dejando un mal sabor de boca. Raven me miró con algo de angustia.

─ Sí es que puedes-respondí.

Toda la habitación estaba llena por el desencanto que había resultado de aquel dialogo mío, y me odiaba por siquiera haberlo pensado.

─Estoy segura de que no me matara salir por unos días del hospital para compartir este momento tan importante con ustedes-dijo tranquila pero sería─ ¿Qué fecha escogieron?

─En un mes y medio-dije. Me sorprendí a mi mismo con mi oración. Un mes. Solo faltaba un mes, teníamos cosas que hacer. El salón, el banquete, la iglesia, los invitados. Dejé esos preocupantes pensamientos de un lado y luego deduje por donde iba todo el asunto. Decidí detenerlo─ Pero ni siquiera lo pienses, no saldrás del hospital; recuerda que te acaban de decir que te operaran.

─Es mi decisión operarme o no-contestó tajantemente, cosa que me irritó.

─ Te operaras. Es una…

─ ¿Orden?- mofó ella. Era cierto, no era una titán; no podía andar por ahí dándole ordenes.

─ Escucha─ me justifiqué─ No quiero que te pase nada malo. ¿De acuerdo? Y siendo sinceros considero que la operación sería algo beneficioso para tu salud.

La expresión de Raven, endurecida después de mi arranque, se suavizó. No éramos tontos, ambos sabíamos la razón por la que hablamos de la manera en que lo hacíamos y no nos costaba nada razonar. Se quedó un minuto pensativa, mientras yo intentaba leer sus intenciones, pero no fue necesario.

─ Creo que tengo una solución que nos complacerá a ambos-continuó, tranquilamente- No falta gran cosa de tiempo para tu boda, así que lo que podemos hacer es que me den de alta por unos días hasta el día del casamiento, e inmediatamente después dejaré que me operen. ¿Qué te parece?

─No lo sé-dije nervioso─ ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo en ese lapso?

─ Yo considero que es muy poco tiempo, además si me cuido lo suficiente estaré bien. Hablaríamos con los médicos para ver qué medidas serian necesarias en ese caso y así nos evitaríamos de problemas.─ volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana─ Además…hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo…juntos. Dejamos de ser titanes hace tiempo….

─ Por mi culpa─ le interrumpí.

─ A lo que me refería era que…no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí y pienso que…no hay que tentar nuestra suerte. Esta es una oportunidad de hacer algo que no se volverá a repetir… Vale la pena, Dick; quiero hacerlo.

Su voz sonaba decidida, tranquila, resignada. Por alguna razón que desconozco no me atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Tenía buenos argumentos a su favor y me mostraba una opción que complacería a todo el mundo. Me resigné….un pensamiento escalofriante recorrió mi mente. Quería complacer su última voluntad. Rápidamente deseche esa horrible posibilidad y me decidí a darle una respuesta a la hechicera.

─ De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas; entonces te apoyaré en esto.

Quien diría que todo eso daría paso a un momento de mi vida que jamás olvidaría.


	4. Chapter 4

Culpa. Capítulo 4.

**Hola, queridos lectores míos. Soy yo de nuevo, molestándolos con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Al parecer les ha gustado como se ha ido desarrollando esta historia y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción; va dedicado a todos ustedes que me han estado apoyando, pues que sería de mí sin mis lectores. Cuídense les mando muchos besitos y aquí está el capítulo.**

─ Ese color no va contigo, viejo. Prueba otro─ repitió Chico bestia por enésima vez. Ya le había mostrado todas las corbatas que tenía el mostrador pero al parecer ninguna le complacía. Hoy estábamos de compras pre-boda; con tan solo un par de semanas de antelación. Ya teníamos elegido el vestido y los accesorios de Starfire, pero dolorosamente ahora era mi turno.

─Por amor de Dios, le has dicho lo mismo con todas las corbatas. Tienes pésimo gusto─ exclamó el mitad metal desesperado; al ver que nuestra búsqueda de ´´la corbata ideal´´ no daba frutos─ solo escoge una y ya.

─ Claro, es muy sencillo para ti decirlo; como no serás padrino de anillos. Además ¿tienes idea de cómo me amenazó Abeja si no encontrábamos la ropa correcta? Viejo, ella me matará.

─ No te preocupes, ahora yo elegiré por ti─ dijo Víctor haciendo a un lado al verde de escaza estatura. No había notado que en los últimos años, Garfield no había crecido casi nada.

Ya todo estaba listo para nuestra unión (bueno a excepción de mi guardarropa) pero todo lo demás se situó suavemente en su lugar. Me sentía tan profundamente bendecido por el cielo debido a que en los últimos días todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas tanto para mí como para los otros. Repartir las invitaciones a todos los titanes nos llevo todo un día, viajando en la nave T; más que nada por el hecho de que debíamos hacer una breve explicación acerca del motivo por el que Raven no nos había acompañado. Decidimos que era mejor que no se esforzara demasiado sobre todo después de que los doctores la dejaron salir del hospital a regañadientes. El hijo del dueño del edificio de departamentos en la islita donde estaba la torre T, dejó que nos quedáramos en uno de sus mejores apartamentos, claro, temporalmente.

Abeja, Argenta y la joven Melva vinieron desde sus hogares para ayudarnos con los preparativos. Damas de honor y la que regaría los pétalos en flor en flor respectivamente. Raven sería madrina de arras, Víctor de lazo y Garfield de anillos, cosa que se tomaba muy en serio este ultimo.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial, cuando finalizamos las compras. Dos horas se convirtieron para mí en un interminable castigo a través de la sección de ropa elegante para hombres. Las chicas se habían ido por ahí a tomar algo, mientras esperaban.

No fue un gran problema encontrarlas en la plaza de alimentos, estábamos allí temprano, a mitad de semana; y no había gran cosa de gente en el lugar.

Las chicas nos sonrieron mientras nos acercábamos y se pusieron de pie, dándonos alcance. Todas traían en la mano un vaso desechable, con el icono de la tienda de licuados grabado en un extremo.

─Vaya, ya estábamos comenzando a pensar que se habían marchado sin nosotras─ comentó Abeja, la tenacidad brillándole en sus ojos color marrón.

─Lo sentimos, es solo que el señor elegante no se decidía entre todas las corbatas─ dijo Víctor soltando un bufido.

─ ¡Viejo! ¡Mi vida!─ chilló el cambiante.

─Creo que ya fue suficiente─ razonó Raven con tranquilidad, y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos ─ deberíamos volver a casa.

─ Así es, ¡andando!─ exclamó con regocijo Melva.

En unos cuantos minutos estuvimos dentro del auto T; en versión mejorada, mucho más amplio y cómodo; y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro ´hogar´. Raven, Abeja y Melva dormían juntas en una de las habitaciones de nuestro apartamento, Starfire y yo dormíamos en otro y Cyborg y Garfield compartían un sofá pequeño. A mí en lo personal no me complacía este último hecho; pero el mitad metal argumentaba que el cabía perfectamente en el mueble y que Chico Bestia podía dormir sobre su pecho o en el suelo. Intenté razonar con él y buscar otro tipo de solución pero este no me lo permitió y el caso se cerró.

Nos dirigimos hacia la gran puerta tallada de madera color chocolate, y Cyborg, algo fastidiado; sacó las llaves para abrir ´a la antigua´. Entramos y con un par de pasos estuvimos en la sala de color menta, en el centro el sofá, a su lado un buró donde descansaba una lámpara y el teléfono y después la mesita central. Las paredes estaba cubiertas por grandes cuadros de artistas anónimos y la única ventana de esa habitación tenía puestas unas cortinas blancas ligeras.

Hacia la derecha se encontraba la cocina comedor, con el antecomedor y ocho sillas a juego. Las paredes pintadas de un color mostaza, contrastaban con el oscuro café de la cocineta. El refrigerador se situaba al lado de este última y sobre una rinconera estaba le horno de microondas.

No se comparaba de ningún modo con la torre T, ya que ese departamento podía ser recreado veinte veces en el interior de la sala. Pero estaba resignado, un techo era un techo. Y justo en ese momento era lo que necesitábamos. Abeja y Melva se marcharon a su cuarto, poco después de que Raven anunció que ocuparía el baño para darse una ducha. También cabía mencionar eso. Un solo baño. Nada cómodo para las siete personas que vivíamos allí. Suspiré.

─Viejo, más te vale terminar con los planos de una buena vez─ exclamó Garfield acercándose a al comedor donde Cyborg trabajaba, diseñando los planos de la nueva torre T. Raven se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada cuando se hablaba acerca del tema, por lo que procurábamos no hacerlo en su presencia. Víctor había comprado un terreno a las afueras de Jump City, igual o más grande que la islita donde nos encontrábamos justo ahora; por lo que él se divertía recreando la torre a escala, concordando con lo mucho que superaba el terreno al original.

─Estoy en eso, solo que tengo tantas ideas que a veces me detengo un poco a considerar. Pero lo tendré todo listo pronto, lo prometo.

─Y nosotros les ayudaremos─ dijo Abeja, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Tomó una manzana, le dio un mordisco; besó con dulzura la mejilla del mitad metal─ Después de todo, tú nos ayudaste a construir la torre del Este, es justo que te devolvamos el favor.

Víctor sonrió y le dedicó una mirada enamorada a su novia. Esa también era una novedad. Si bien no era sorpresa que ambos se querían desde hacía tiempo; habían tardado mucho, incluso más que Starfire y yo, en formalizar su relación. Ahora que estábamos todos juntos, muy juntos, era más que evidente. Y ellos no se preocupaban por esconder el amor que sentían por el otro.

Sonreí para mí mismo, tomé de la mano a mi futura mujer y la llevé a mi cuarto. Nos recostamos en nuestra cama y la acuné contra mi pecho. Ya faltaba poco para la boda, y la espera se me hacía eterna.

─ No puedo esperar─ le susurré al oído. Una risa suave, alegre y juguetona salió de sus labios. Miré hacia la ventana._ No puedo esperar._

─Quédate quieta, Starfire o lo arruinarás─ dijo Raven seriamente mientras trenzaba su largo y rojo cabello. Esta hizo un intento fallido de convertir en piedra, pues no podía parar de temblar. Los nervios de novia mantenían a la alienígena alerta, con las manos sumamente crispadas.


	5. Chapter 5

Culpa.

Capítulo 5.

**De acuerdo…no sé qué rayos pasó. El capitulo anterior continuaba como dos páginas más y no les cargó y el capítulo se quedó a medias. Lamento ese error técnico, y créanme que lo hago porque esta historia se desacomodo un poco. Intentaré arreglarlo. En fin:**

**Xabax: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad estaba un poco desanimada porque no había recibido reviews, pero es tuyo me alegro el día y te lo agradezco. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Comienzo a pensar que es bueno agradecer los reviews y comenzaré a hacerlo. Muy bien disfruten de la lectura. Besos**

─Vamos, Starfire; no te pongas nerviosa̶ dijo Abeja ̶ Se supone que las novias siempre están felices el día de su boda.

̶ Lo sé, y créeme que lo estoy. Pero es que me siento tan ansiosa; ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?̶ comentó cabizbaja la alienígena.

̶ No te preocupes̶ exclamó Melva ̶ Nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo salga perfecto.

Después de arreglar unos últimos detalles en el peinado y maquillaje de la novia; las cuatro titanes se dirigieron en una limosina blanca; hacia la Iglesia.

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban en la parroquia, cubierta por cada rincón de flores de distintos colores, las escogidas para la gloriosa fecha.

̶ ¿Dónde están, no se supone que ya deberían haber llegado?̶ balbuceó Nightwing por tercer vez, en los últimos 10 minutos.

̶Relájate hombre; de seguro en unos minutos… ̶ pero el mitad metal no pudo terminar con su oración; porque la marcha nupcial resonó en el lugar ̶ Esa es tu señal, suerte.

Desde la puerta de la Iglesia, caminó de mano de Veloz, la radiante novia. Con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los sentimientos que burbujeaban con excitación dentro de su ser.

Reducido en unas cuantas palabras, la ceremonia no pudo ser más perfecta. Todo ocurrió a su tiempo en la manera en que debía ocurrir. Los invitados observaban el cortejo con una sonrisa dibujada en los rostros. Y a pesar de que todo se veía tan bien; algo había dejado de estarlo.

De la nada, Raven comenzó a sentirse un tanto…extraña. Ella intentaba convencerse de que eran mareos por no haber desayunado en la mañana. Se decía que se le quitarían cuando comiera algo en la recepción. Muy en el fondo ella sentía que no era precisamente lo que creía, pero rogaba a Azar para que le diera un poco más de fuerzas. Para aguantar, cualquier cosa que pasara en ella, hasta después de que el matrimonio se hubiera ido a su luna de miel.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro llegar al final de la ceremonia con una máscara de total normalidad y naturalidad. En un dos por tres estuvieron en el salón donde seria la recepción de la boda, pero la sensación de malestar fue creciendo. Se reprendía a sí misma, debía mantener el control. Había soportado peores dolores en distintas batallas luchando como titán; sin dar muestra alguna del dolor que sentía. Debía poder con esto, no era nada comparado.

Pero a la vez, si consideraba que el dolor provenía exactamente del lugar donde obtiene el control, la cosa era diferente y mucho más complicada. Raven resistió gran parte de la velada, y pasadas unas horas; salió del salón, hacia los jardines, con la intención de tomar algo de aire fresco. Se apoyó en una cerca que rodeaba el lugar, y dejó que el aire que empezaba a refrescar debido al anochecer, aclarara su mente.

Respiró profundamente, dejándose llevar por la momentánea paz que le rodeaba. Pero entonces escuchó una voz detrás de sí:

̶ Ya pusieron la música, Rae- Rae… eh ¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?̶ titubeó el bromista avergonzado.

̶ Ahora no, Gar. Lo siento ̶ respondió la hechicera con la voz débil, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien? Te oyes un poco extraña.

̶Sí, todo está en orden̶ contestó fríamente, intentando que su voz sonara firme, sin lograrlo. Entonces Raven decidió emprender la partida sin decir nada más, pero su equilibrio le falló en el momento menos oportuno. Garfield fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla en sus brazos, antes de caer de plano al piso.

̶De acuerdo… ¡Eso significa que no estás bien! ̶ exclamó asustado, para luego agregar con ternura ̶ ¿Cómo te sientes?

̶ Solo estoy un poco mareada ̶ dijo la mitad demonio, pero al ver el par de esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Changelling, supo que no podía engañarlo. Agregando que no tenía ya las fuerzas para intentarlo.

̶ Les avisaré a los otros…—

— No, por favor. La fiesta aún no termina. Y no quiero ser yo quien la arruine.

El joven se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió un plan.

— Mira, te llevare al hospital; nos iremos por detrás, y cuando la fiesta termine llamaré a Cyborg.

Raven asintió. Entonces ambos titanes salieron por una puerta que había en la parte de atrás de la cocina del salón y cogieron un taxi. Garfield recostó la cabeza de Raven contra su pecho, rezando para que no pasara nada malo mientras estaba con ella, él solo.

La fiesta había terminado por fin. La pareja de recién casados subió al auto T, conducido por Cyborg y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño departamento que tenían; para recoger las maletas e ir los cinco al aeropuerto. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en ese detalle, siempre habían estado juntos y Dick había insistido que antes de irse de luna de miel quería despedirse y que fueran las últimas personas a las que vieran.

Llegaron y rápidamente entraron en la vivienda, tomando las maletas para regresar al auto T. Justo cuando Starfire comenzaba a cuestionarse donde estarían sus demás compañeros un mensaje llegó al comunicador de Cyborg.

─ ¡Diablos!─ exclamó el moreno con una expresión de preocupación.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?─preguntó Nightwing, en ese tono autoritario que solo él poseía.

─Recibí un mensaje de Garfield, dice que está con Raven en el hospital y que quiere que vaya después de que los deje en el aeropuerto. Que no quiere que les comente nada.

─Es tarde para eso, vamos rápido a ver qué ocurre con nuestra amiga─ dijo decidida la princesa tamaraneana.

Desafiando todas las leyes de tránsito y rebasando cualquier estorbo en medio del tráfico nocturno, los titanes se dirigieron con prisa al hospital. En recepción preguntaron por ella y la anciana enfermera les dijo que aún estaba en una de las salas interiores de urgencias; que no le habían asignado un piso aún.

El lugar parecía un enorme salón, solo que dividido en secciones por cortinas de papel azul que les daba un poco de intimidad a las personas ingresadas y a sus familiares. Heridos, enfermos y toda clase de pacientes pasaron por la vista de los héroes hasta encontrar la camilla donde estaba Raven. Conectada a unos aparatos eléctricos, una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo su nariz y su boca; y sus ojos sellados; como si estuviese dormida. Garfield estaba sentado en una vil silla de plástico barata, observando preocupado y con los ojos vidriosos a la semi demonio. Después su vista se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de indignación.

─ ¿Oye pero qué…?

─Lo siento, vieron el mensaje al mismo tiempo que yo─ se excusó rápidamente el mitad metal.

─ ¿Cómo está nuestra amiga?─dijo Starfire. La mirada de Changelling se ensombreció. No era una buena señal.

─No lo sé. El doctor dijo que tenían que hacerle unos estudios para saber que iba mal. Pero me preocupa, desde que pusimos un pie aquí no ha despertado….─ la voz del bromista fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un débil susurro.

La mente de Robin pronto comenzó a revolotear, implacable; mientras un terrible sentimiento de culpa le hacía un nudo en la garganta, nuevamente, impidiéndole respirar.

Todo había sido su culpa, de nuevo. Como era posible, había tenido la oportunidad de hacer que Raven se curara, pero fue tan débil que dejó que ella le convenciera de lo contrario. Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto, de por sí ya había sido el culpable de su enfermedad y ahora el culpable de que estuviera aquí. De nuevo se sentía como la peor escoria del planeta. Había sido un tonto, un idiota, un estúpido.

_Nada de esto ha sido tu culpa_ le dijo una voz suave y misteriosa. Esa voz femenina la reconocía de inmediato, y por un momento pensó que la hechicera había recuperado la consciencia. Volvió rápidamente a la realidad y observó atentamente la camilla, encontrando a la joven aún dormida. ¿De dónde rayos había salido esa voz?

_No debes sentirte mal por esto. El destino lo ha elegido, yo estoy tranquila y tu también deberías estarlo. Relájate y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar _le habló de nuevo. Su tono de voz calmado, tranquilo; rebozando dulzura, la cual calmaba sus nervios.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó el doctor que siempre veíamos cuando íbamos a visitarla al hospital. Estaba a cargo de su caso, y la verdad no se veía sorprendido ni preocupado al contrario; me pareció que el ya estaba esperando que regresara. Enfurecí cuando detecté lo que parecía ser satisfacción en su mirada, pero me obligué a mi mismo a calmarme. No era el momento. Lo que importaba ahora era Raven y su salud.

La revisó muy superficialmente, sin hacer preguntas. Luego se giró hacia nosotros, confirmando lo que yo sospechaba. Mentiría si les dijera que no tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no golpearlo. ¿Cómo es que se ponía a fanfarronear acerca de su acertado pronóstico en vez de intentar salvarla? Dijo que vendrían unos enfermeros a hacerle unas radiografías, y después la pasarían a piso.

Cuando se la llevaron, nosotros subimos al 3 piso, donde sería su habitación. Entramos, y todo era exactamente igual como la que Raven tenía antes. La misma decoración fría y muerta, la que no servía de nada más que darle cierta presentación al lugar, sin dar ninguna clase de calor de hogar.

Minutos después la trajeron, y gracias a Dios; estaba despierta. Tal como su voz en mi cabeza, se veía tranquila, en paz y me aterraba pensar que quizás ya estaba preparada mentalmente para irse.

Garfield y Víctor se pusieron a bromear e incluso fingieron discutir, para aligerar un poco el cargado ambiente, logrando además divertir a la semi demonio. Minutos después, Raven comentó que iba a dormir un rato y nos aconsejó que hiciéramos lo mismo. Al cabo de un rato, me senté al lado de Starfire en un pequeño silloncito junto a la diminuta ventana y me quedé dormido. Pude advertirlo porque comencé a soñar, visitando el lugar en el que aparecía siempre, siempre desconocido, siempre oscuro; y siempre con la sensación de no saber qué sería que lo vería esta vez.

Comencé a caminar, no muy seguro de que en dirección; buscando que cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de dar vueltas en círculos?-sonó de nuevo su voz melodiosa. Volteé y ahí estaba ella. Lo curioso del asunto es que era ella, pero con 16 años de edad; envuelta en su capa azul vino. Como parte de un extraño presentimiento volteé a verme y vi que estaba vestido con mi uniforme colorido. ¿Pero cómo diablos….?

—Eso no importa en realidad. Estamos en un sueño. Dick; nuestros cuerpos no importan en lo absoluto.

No dije nada. No tenía nada que decir en realidad. Lo más probable era que ella me hubiera traído aquí, así que le día la libertad de decir lo que tuviera que decirme.

—Quería hablar contigo. Dick…no sé de qué manera explicarte que nada de esto ha sido tu culpa. Yo sé que te preocupas por mí, lo haces con todos los miembros de tu equipo. Pero me parece que no sabes en qué momento detenerte.

—Pero es que….últimamente todo se me está yendo de las manos y yo no puedo permitirte que…

— Shh…. — no me había percatado de en qué momento ella se había acercado tanto a mí. Puso su dedo índice en mis labios— Sé que quieres arreglarlo todo. Pero esto no está en tus manos. No, escúchame— dijo cuando estaba a punto de replicar— Déjate llevar, Robin. No te preocupes por nada más, confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi mente, a la vez haciendo eco en todo el lugar. De pronto la vi desvanecerse frente a mí, deslizándose a un lugar, lejos de mí. Corrí, intenté alcanzarla; pero no lo logré. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me topé con una escena donde todos mis compañeros lloraban y unos médicos intentaban reanimar el cuerpo de Raven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Culpa. Capitulo 6.**

**¿Qué tal chicos y chicas? Espero que estén muy bien pues aquí les traigo el sexto (y último) capítulo de esta historia.**

**Bljauri: Me alegra haber ocasionado esa reacción en ti. Jejeje y pues lo que dices supongo que tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja ROBXSTAR pero así es naturalmente. ¿Matar o no matarla? Jejeje pues ya lo descubrirás. Espero no decepcionarte**

La vida es un hilo muy delgado en el que nos balanceamos las personas diariamente. Sin parecerlo nos enfrentamos a la muerte todos los días, pues esta tiene diversas caras, todas ocultas en cosas simples. Una enfermedad, un accidente, un fenómeno natural. Muchas maneras han de morir, y siempre las evadimos todas.

Es algo tan común y cotidiano que llega un momento en que pensamos que somos inmortales, que la muerte llegara cuando queramos, al envejecer y después de haber hecho todo lo que deseábamos hacer. Pero no es así, nuestro nacimiento y nuestra partida están escritos en piedra y nada se puede cambiar, las cosas están destinadas a suceder; eso lo sé muy bien.

He comprendido realmente lo que es la realidad de nuestra vida, y deseo con fervor poder compartirlo con aquellas personas a las que amo. Siempre es bueno compartir los conocimientos que uno posee, pero estas oscuras verdades siempre permanecen así, en la oscuridad; y se olvidan a la luz de una nueva vida.

Yo no esperaba nada de la vida, siempre me deje llevar por la corriente que era mi desgraciada existencia, pero ahora que veo esa nueva luz viniendo hacia mí; tengo el presentimiento de que tendré una nueva oportunidad. De ser alguien más, no sé si me lo merezco o no; pero hacia allá voy y viviré cada uno de mis días como si fuese el último.

Una luz cegadora me envuelve, tan fuerte es que me duelen los ojos. Siento como mi alma da vueltas y vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, moviéndose hacia un destino desconocido. La sensación de libertad aparece de nuevo, mientras otras tantas un poco más físicas, abarrotan mi mente. Me siento tan cansada a pesar de no haber hecho ningún movimiento, tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Se cierran los ojos de mi alma y duermo. Ya no tengo nada que temer.

Hace una semana que Raven falleció. Nosotros cuatro la vimos morir, yo mismo sostuve su mano mientras daba su último suspiro. Los médicos lograron traerla de vuelta después de su pequeña crisis, pero no duró mucho. Ni siquiera la cirugía sirvió de algo.

Se veía muy feliz y calmada, como la había visto en mi sueño. Una sonrisa se negaba a marcharse de sus labios, sus últimas palabras fueron de aliento hacia nosotros, pidiéndonos como ultimo favor que no nos pusiéramos tristes.

Me pareció algo muy común, he visto a personas decir cosas así antes de morir, pero en ella tenía un significado especial. Parecía, muy en el fondo, emocionada; como si esperara algo con ansias. ¿Tan miserable era normalmente que se entusiasmaba con la idea de morir? Esperaba que no. pero simplemente no pude descifrar esa mirada, nunca pude hacerlo en realidad.

Horas más tarde, cuando su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente debilitado, se despidió. Garfield nos pidió un momento a solas con Raven, y nos retiramos. Pudimos escuchar a Garfield hablar a través de la puerta.

Fue algo realmente conmovedor para todos nosotros. Garfield se le declaró. Entre lágrimas, le confesó que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero que jamás se atrevió a confesarlo, que jamás se sintió digno de su amor. Le pidió perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, sollozó cuanto lamentaba no haber tomado una decisión, no haber actuado. No escuché nada de eso después, estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, ni siquiera se oía el llanto del comediante.

Diez minutos más tarde, entramos de nuevo; creyendo que era conveniente, volvimos a entrar en la habitación. Raven seguía igual, en extrema paz; a diferencia de Chico Bestia que no se atrevió a vernos a los ojos en ningún momento. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, era normal hacerlo así, y yo sabía que se arrepentiría más si Raven llegase a morir sin saberlo.

Después de eso, el tiempo pasó de una manera irreal. Pasaron dos horas, sin sentir el tiempo pasar en absoluto. Después Raven comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar, y de alguna manera todos supimos que había llegado la hora. Sostuve una de sus manos mientras Garfield sostenía la otra.

Ella había iniciado una batalla con un cansancio mortal, que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran en contra de su voluntad. Nos dio una última mirada, nos observó bien, como para recordarnos en el lugar hacia el que se dirigía y después suspiró. Muy suavemente. Y su mano perdió el agarre.

Estoy encerrado en mi habitación desde entonces. No puedo simplemente salir y hacer como si nada. Me siento…tan extraño. Finalmente ha llegado un oponente que ha sabido vencerme, y….no sé cómo enfrentar la derrota. He perdido más de lo que creía que perdería, y me siento avergonzado.

No quiero salir, no voy a salir. Sé que Starfire me espera afuera, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, diciéndome que todo estará bien, que saldremos adelante. Creo que ni ella tiene idea de cuánto se lo agradezco, de corazón; pero simplemente no me siento listo. Es una mujer fuerte y amorosa, ruego a Dios que pueda ser paciente y me espere, y si lo hace; si no se cansa de mí y mis tonterías; procuraré hacerla feliz.

Mi mente esta divagando, saltando de un asunto a otro. Me levanto de mi cama, con un presentimiento. _Nightwing. _Me llama una voz. _Nightwing. _¿Acaso habré perdido el juicio? Miro por la ventana de mi habitación, contemplo el hermoso atardecer, las olas golpeando contra la base de la isla. ¿Dónde está?

Llega un momento en que no siento mi cuerpo. Mis piernas no responden a mis impulsos, o peor aún responden a impulsos que no reconozco como míos. Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de la torre, evitando pasar por la sala principal, sin querer compañía.

Sigo sin ver a nadie, ni a una sombra. Pero escucho esa dulce voz en mi cabeza, cada vez más débil, hasta que se desvanece por completo. No puedo evitar apretar los puños, lleno de frustración, de seguro había perdido la cordura. Me senté en las rocas un momento, las olas rompiendo como único sonido. El viento comienza a soplar, con un aroma a tierra húmeda; sin darme cuenta el firmamento empieza a llenarse de nubes oscuras y densas. De pronto, llega Starfire sin aliento, diciéndome que sonó la alarma; que hay problemas en la ciudad.

Suspiró y me levanto con desgana. El deber llama, me dijo a mí mismo antes de salir. Mambo Jambo sinceramente era ridículo, ¿cómo se atrevía a salir en un momento así? ¿Qué acaso otro de sus trucos era ser inoportuno? no nos tomó mucho tiempo derrotar al torpe villano, antes de entregarlo a las autoridades.

Cuando salimos del bando que había intentado robar, ya estaba lloviendo. Abundantemente, cabe señalar. Sentir el agua recorriendo en mi cuerpo fue bastante relajante, más de lo normal. _Nightwing, ven. Estas muy cerca. Ven. _¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! ¡La voz! ¡Esta vez si que podía escucharla, era real! Sin pensarlo, comencé a correr; movido por una fuerza que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Escuché a Starfire gritar mi nombre, pero en el estado surrealista en el que me encontraba, con mi mente tan concentrada en la voz; no hice caso y seguí corriendo. Pronto me di cuenta que me dirigía a la playa, sin saber cómo. El lugar estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de una persona.

A juzgar por el largo y sedoso cabello largo, de un negro azabache que solo oscurecía más por la lluvia, supe que era una chica. Solo estaba sentada en la arena, disfrutando de la lluvia tal como yo lo había estado momentos atrás.

Pronto llegaron los demás titanes, sin aliento. No dijeron nada en absoluto, pues estaba seguro de que observaban a la chica con tanta curiosidad como yo. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. De repente, la joven se levantó, sacudiéndose la poca arena que había en sus ropas; estaba completamente mojada, chorreando agua por todo su ser.

Se dio la vuelta y nos miró de frente, con una agradable sonrisa. Su ropa consistía en nada más que una playera azul oscuro y unos jeans cualquiera. Esos ojos de un azul confuso, se me hacían familiares, terriblemente familiares. Pero ¿Dónde los había visto? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlos? De pronto la expresión de la chica cambió. Su sonrisa amable desapareció, y fue reemplaza por una mueca de tristeza. Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero ella habló primero.

—Una semana tan solo…no pensé que fuese tan fácil de olvidar…

Su misteriosa y sensual voz, susurró dicha oración antes de macharse caminando, por cierto, descalza por la arena.

— ¡Espera! — exclamé. La chica se volvió rápidamente, en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza— Yo...yo te conozco. Creo saber quién eres pero…es imposible…

— Me decepcionas, chico maravilla. De los dos ¿no se supone que tú eres el que tiene más esperanza? ¿El que jura que todo es posible?

No supe que responder. Lo sabía, pero mi mente se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a reaccionar frente a algo que no debía estar pasando, frente a algo imposible.

Caminó hacia los otros y dijo suavemente: Vamos a casa.

Hipnotizados por su enigmática esencia, la seguimos. No estoy segura de nada, pero no cuestionaré lo que mis ojos ven. La culpa se quedó atrás…para siempre.


End file.
